


Camellia

by haloclub



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bigender Character, Canon Trans Character, Falling In Love, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Trans Female Character, minor Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloclub/pseuds/haloclub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that the camellia represents perfect love because when the petals wilt and fall, the sepal does as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camellia

**Author's Note:**

> hey ! this is a project i've been working on for awhile.. i thought it'd be really cute for gon to work in a flower shop ? and then it turned into this haha  
> sorry that the first chapter is sort of short! i just wanted to set up the story and ease into it  
> also i apologize in advance for the point of views changing a lot between chapters.. i've never written a multi-chapter fic so it's new to me ;;  
> the first chapter focuses on alluka, i hope you enjoy!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alluka stumbles upon a local flower shop and meets a new friend.

She had loved flowers for as long as she could remember. Even her most vivid memories of childhood were filled with them. They made her feel secure, lighthearted, like there was no worry in the world. Flowers, Alluka thought, were everything she aspired to be. Pretty, colorful, able to lift anyone’s spirits. 

To Alluka, flowers are very similar to people. Some are tall, elegant. Some have thorns, protecting themselves, not letting anyone get too close. Each flower is different, just like humans. Alluka often wishes others would see themselves as flowers too. Each unique in their own way, but equally beautiful. Her brother told her that way of thinking was too romantic, that she needed to lay off the sappy books. Maybe it is romantic, but even so, Alluka doesn’t imagine things any other way. 

So, when the girl discovers a small, local flower shop on her walk home from school, she decides to visit. She had never seen a florist around here before; It filled her with a sense of excitement. 

When she opens the door, a soft chime fills the room, ringing out against the walls lined with plants of every kind. Alluka is instantly taken with the shop. There’s a charming, homey feel to the place. Flower petals are scattered about the floor, and it smells of nature. It wasn’t particularly big, but it wasn’t small either. There was even a small sitting space to the right of the shop, with wooden chairs tucked into a round table.

Alluka looked up and saw someone stumble to the counter frantically, a smile on their face nonetheless. With a deep breath and toothy grin, they waved their hand. 

“Hello! Welcome to Mother Earth! How can I help you today?” The employee asked, eyes bright and friendly. Alluka smiled back at the other, walking towards the counter. She quickly noted the name tag on his dirt stained apron that read "Gon."

"Hello," Alluka started, brushing a stray hair out of her face. "Um, I'm not looking for anything in particular... I sort of just wanted to stop by. You have a very beautiful shop!" 

Gon blinked with a humble smile. "Oh, thank you! But I can hardly take the credit, it's not my shop. I just work here." He chuckled. "So, do you like flowers?" 

"Ah, I do! Any kind of plant, really." Alluka mused. "They make me really happy."

"Right? Me too! Aren't they the best?" Gon chirped, practically jumping over the counter. "I'm working here part time as a florist, but I hope to open up my own shop one day." 

He turned around, heading into the back of the store. "Just wait there a sec, I've got something for you!" Gon called, disappearing into the next room. 

Nodding, Alluka giggled to herself, resting her arms on the top of the counter. Gon was unlike anyone she had ever met before. He had disheveled, short black locks that had so much hair gel in them Alluka thought it defied gravity. Tons of freckles were sprinkled over tan skin, the biggest cluster being at the bridge of the boy's nose. His arms were muscular, covered in small cuts and scratches, presumably from his job as a florist. Finally, Gon had dazzling hazel eyes that looked as bright as the sun. They could probably peer into your soul, if he wanted to. 

Humming to herself, Alluka had decided that Gon was most definitely a sunflower. Big, bright, and filled with positivity. 

However, the sound of said boy’s footsteps brought Alluka out of her thoughts. He was now back at the counter, holding something behind his back. “Here, Alluka, this is for you,” Gon proclaimed. “Don’t worry about paying, it’s on the house.”

Calloused hands held out a small, potted hydrangea. It was blue in color, it’s petals spreading out in a spherical multi-layered bloom. Alluka carefully took the plant from the other, staring at him in disbelief. 

“Wow, um, you really didn’t have to,” Alluka gulped. “I can pay for it you know. I may as well, you shouldn’t just give it to me!”

Gon dismissively waved his hand, pushing the potted plant even further towards the girl. “It’s not a problem at all, really. To be honest, my boss was going to get rid of the batch. But there was a healthy one in the back, so I potted it for you.” He chuckled. “It reminded me of you. Hydrangeas really suit you. I’m sure you’ll give it a much better home than where it was going.”

Alluka was really touched. She held the flower close, taking a deep breath. “Thank you, I really appreciate it.”

“Of course! By the way, my name is Gon. Whenever you stop by, ask for me, I’ll be glad to serve you!” 

“I’ll be sure to then,” Alluka laughed. “It’s nice to meet you, Gon. My name’s Alluka.” 

When Alluka had opened her mouth to continue, her phone began to buzz in her pocket, cutting her off. She shot a sheepish smile at Gon, and dug into her pocket for her phone. “Ah, this is my brother,” the girl started, fingers dancing over the phone screen. “I should probably get home, my mom is asking where I am.” 

Pocketing her phone and pulling the straps of her backpack up tighter, Alluka smiled at Gon. “Thanks again, Gon. I’m going to put this little flower in my room the second I get home!” 

“You're welcome. Feel free to stop by anytime. It’s not often customers come in just to talk, let alone share my love of plants. Have a nice evening!” Gon finished, waving goodbye. 

“You too!” 

With that, Alluka turned towards the exit of the small shop, the chime of the bell filling the room once more as she opened the door. On the way home, Alluka thought of flowers. She thought of her new found discovery, the cute hydrangea in her arms, and last but not least, sunflowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed ! i'm going to try to keep an update schedule of every saturday ? i do have school so i'm not sure if i can keep that up but.. that's the plan for now :0  
> i might update a bit sooner if this gets good feedback however ! at least for the first couple of chapters


End file.
